Both Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”) and the International Electrotechnical Commission (“IEC”) have requirements that state that hazardous voltage shall not appear on the input terminals of an uninterruptible power supply (“UPS”) when the UPS is operating in a stored energy mode. The hazardous voltage is presently designated as being any voltage above 30V RMS. Additional requirements are that the hazardous voltage condition shall be cleared within fifteen seconds given a single component failure within the detection/prevention circuit being used (UL 1778 and IEC 62040-1-1).
Ideally, any monitoring/detecting system used to detect open and short circuit conditions in a bypass input of a UPS should be cost effective to implement and not require major modifications to the construction of the UPS itself.